International Protecters
by Nakajima Asuka
Summary: Nate and His squad are saving the world Rated t to be safe


**International protectors**

Nate had called a meeting of the high council in sector 5. Matt, Brian, and Dan were there with three other members of the council while Nate was waiting for the others. When Grace showed up he realized that one person was missing and she is usually the first one to the meeting point. He says to Grace, "One's missing" She responds, "who is it." "Rachel", Nate says. "I'll tell Matt the situation", says Grace, "We'll start the meeting with out you." Grace leaves and Nate starts sensing for Rachel's energy. He senses the council, the team but not Rachel so he expands his search until he is about five feet from the enemy base. Her energy is on it's way to the base. Nate contacts Matt via the mental comlink, "Matt, Rachel's in trouble I am taking my squad and I'm going to save her." Matt responds, "Ok,let us know if you need help." Nate tells his sub-commander to get the squad ready. Just as the squad is ready to move out Rachel's squad insists on going. Nate let's them but tells the sub-commander that she takes orders from him. So they move out. When they get to the base they are met by legions of enemy troops. After fighting for some time, Luke, Nate's sub-commander, and Liz, Rachel's sub-commander, tell Nate to go and that they will cover him. Nate says, "how?" and Luke just says,"We have a new trick." The squad now has cloaking devices designed by the stealth master, Nate's brother Zac. Nate runs towards the entrance of the base, incapacitating anyone who gets in his way. He gets to the main hall and runs to the door but gets thrown three feet back. Nate analyzes what happened by resting his hand on the barrier and figures out that it was just a basic force field reinforced with magic. Nate draws his elfstone sword and smashes right through the field. He opens the door and is hit with a huge gust of energy that throws him five feet back. He gets up and enters the room silently. He sees Rachel chained to the wall under the mind control of Nate's arch enemy, Corbin. While Nate is standing there Corbin unchains Rachel and has her strip. Then he chains her back up and he starts to get closer and closer to her. Before he can even touch her he gets hit in the head with a fire ball. When he looks he sees Nate making a fire ball that's as big as a spirit bomb. Corbin moves next to Rachel making it so Nate can't throw the fire ball without hitting Rachel. So Nate combines his fire powers with his elven angel powers. Now Nate can throw the fire ball and it will only hurt Corbin. while Nate was powering up Corbin released Rachel partially from his mind control. Nate throws the fire ball and Rachel sees it an starts to freak but Nate tells her telepathically to relax, it won't hurt her. Corbin is hit and thrown twenty feet away. He gets up and shakes it off and throws ninety of his dark darts that should turn Nate's heart evil but Corbin doesn't know that Nate's heart can't be turned evil. Nate gets hit by the darts and then just pulls them out. Nate puts his hand out behind him and throws a river of fire at Corbin. Corbin points his hand at Rachel an says,"If I can't kill you, I'll kill her." This pisses Nate off, who ends up engulfed in fire from his powers. Corbin moves closer to Rachel so that the energy in his hand is just missing Rachel's chest. This really pisses Nate off, which causes him to fill half the room with flame. Nate combines his fire power with the holy flame power but Corbin doesn't care. Nate calls upon his Phoenix Guardian power, which gets stronger as the people he is protecting become in more danger. Nate sends a Phoenix at Corbin, who retaliates by sending his Condor at him, but The Phoenix blocks the Condor. Then Nate balls up and all the fire is sucked back into him. Corbin laughs saying,"Out of power, Nate? too bad" Nate stands up, points his hands at Corbin, and says, "You wish, see ya." Then Nate sends a never ending stream of fire from his chest, which hit Corbin and incinerates him from the inside out. Rachel is now completely free of his power. She looks down and then at Nate and says, " Why am I chained to a wall and naked." Nate responds, "It doesn't matter." Nate goes over to her and starts kissing her, starts to have his way with her but half way through he unchains her and lets her fall into his arms. They make love and then to back to signal came in and Nate answered the comlink. It was from Pat, Nate's most recent enemy. He said, "Well Nate I have the 6 most important girls in your life and they will be raped and killed unless you face me in battle." "Let them go Pat this is between you and me," Nate said. "I will only if you fight me", replied Pat. "Fine I will fight you", Nate said, "Just don't harm them in anyway". "Meet me at the peer in New York Harbor in two hours" demanded Pat. When Nate got there Pat was nowhere to be seen. Nate was getting angry and that wasn't good because that meant he would be easily turned in to the Soldier of Black Fire, the dark warrior he became when his fire power was corrupted by his anger. All of a sudden in Nate's head he heard Gaz's voice saying, "I know what to do to make it easier for you to fight without being restricted." She told him, "If you can destroy the evil in the Black Fire you will become a stronger fire warrior." He didn't think it was possible but he would try any ways. He cleared his mind and focused on his fire powers. He was having a hard time staying focused because of his anger that he was being forced to fight and that Pat had kidnapped Rachel, Gaz, Kate, Julie, Nancy, and Star just to make him fight. He finally got his mind to clear and focused on the Black Fire. He felt it rise in him and cover him as it usually did but this time he felt his mind stay protected from the evil inside the fire. He started letting the light in his heart purify the Black Fire killing the evil in it but not removing the fire from him. He was getting weak and didn't know if he could continue when he heard a group of loud screams. He recognized them immediately to be his friends. He was infuriated and was able to use that to finish the job and kill the evil in the fire. He then met up with Pat, who had stabbed all six girls in the chest with a sword, Nate realized Pat was trying to piss him off and create the Soldier of Black Fire, so Nate powered up into the Black Fire and Pat lowered his guard thinking he had won. When Pat finally thought he had won Nate threw a huge lance of fire right at Pat. It threw Pat all the way across the room where he was pined by his own sword. Nate then used his new fire power to heal and bring the six girls back from the dead. Rachel then said, "This new power is hot and I don't just mean in temperature."Nate was on a rutine patrol of Latham when he was attacked and knocked out and captured. Matt found out from Dan that Nate hadn't checked in and descided to contact Rachel. He said, "Rachel, Nate hasn't checked in and we can't reach him or locate him." Rachel replied, "Conact Luke and tell him what's going on. I am going after Nate." She took off using her senses and the love for Nate to track him. She finally found his location and realized he was being held at Shaker High School. "Matt I found him", She reported,"He's at the high school but he is weakened." "You should wait for Luke and Liz to arrive before making any other moves", replied Matt. "No way he's dying Matt. I am going in after him", she replied as she entered the school. She found that Pat and Anna had teamed up and captured Nate and put a huge broad sword through his chest. When she sees this she yells, "No Nate, I will kill you both for this". Pat responds, "What will Nate think if you kill us, plus you won't lay a finger on either of us because you are to weak to kill us." As if that statement was a switch Rachel summons her water powers, which would be enough to kill Anna if it weren't for Pat protecting her. Anna says, "Nate should have dated me then he wouldn't be laying here dying while his pathetic girlfriend watched." "That is the last thing either of you are going to say", responds Rachel. Just then she feels something growing inside her and then her water field starts to shimmer with a red glow and then She starts glowing red. Pat yells, "What the hell is going on here." The Rachel says, "My water has evolved into what is called the Pure Blood Water." As she says this she shoots a waterbolt at Anna and it goes through Pat's shield and strikes her right in the chest killing her instantly. Pat throws a blast of electricity hoping it will kill Rachel but the blood water absorbs it like it was nothing and then she throws a water spear that peirces Pat in the neck and he drops dead. Rachel runs over to Nate and pulls the sword out of his chest and then with the power of the blood water heals him. Nate wakes up and says "I knew you would save me. I guess Anna was wrong about you being pathetic." Rachel responds, "Oh shut up you." as she kisses him and helps him walked into the meeting room of the High Council and then called the members to the room. One by one they showed up starting with Matt, then Dan,Brian,Cliff,Josh, and Kevin. Then Rachel came in followed by Gaz,Kate,Star,Nancy,and Grace. "Welcome to this meeting", said Nate, "I am glad to see everyone made it. I called you all here to discuss the..." just then Nate and Rachel disapeared. Matt istantly took charge and said "Contact Luke and Liz and see if they can't track them." Luke responded after sometime, "We found them but we can't get in, not even in stealth mode." Matt says, "Good work we will take care of it Luke." He turns to the group, "Guys we have to go save them ourselves. Lets move out." They head out and soon arrive at the place where Nate and Rachel are being held. They find a whole in the defenses and sneak in. They enter a room and see Nate and Rachel but at first they don't see who had taken them. Then Brian sees Pat and a dozen of his henchmen. Matt istantly frees Nate and Rachel who both go right at Pat. While Matt frees them Gaz and the others start fighting the henchmen leaving one who tries to help Pat but meets Matt. Matt takes him out quickly, as do the rest of council. Rachel and Nate activate their power, Rachel her Pure Blood Water and Nate his Black Fire. They grab hands and together attack them using a technique called Pure Blood Fire Strike. One of the henchmen gets up and attacks Nate, stabing him in the back with a long dagger. before Rachel can react, Gaz reaches out with a clawed hand from her armor and takes the henchman out with her Cat Strike technique. Then Gaz pulls out the dagger and pours a powder on the wound. Some say the poweder reminded them of kitty litter. The wound heals instantly and Nate gets up a little soar but alive. He thanks Gaz as does Rachel and then they all head back to base to relax, for now."Has anyone seen Nate?", asks Rachel, "I'm looking to see if he's ok". "He went out on a call", responds Matt. All of a sudden Dan bursts into the main deck of the base yelling, Rachel, Matt, Nate has become the Soldier of Black Fire again!" "What that's not possible Nate destroyed the evil in it.", responds Matt. "No it's not. Nate is not himself with the crap going on right now", says Rachel, "Where is he?" "He is in sector 9 fighting one of Pat's robot warriors",answers Dan. "Come on Matt", says Rachel, "We have to go get our Nate back". They find Nate just as he incinerates the robot. Then he turns to blast Luke with his fire but before it can hit him Rachel stops it with her water. Nate blasts at the entire group but Rachel puts out everything before it hits. Nate turns and flys off. Rachel as she follows says,"Matt take everyone back to base." Cliff and Star follow using stealth technology they took from two of the guys in Nate's unit. Rachel follows Nate to a volcano, where he is sitting in the lava. Before she gets to the mouth of the volcano Cliff and Star make themselves seen. Rachel turns to them and says, "What are you two doing here." They answer together, "We want to help" She believes Cliff but not Star and questions her, "Why would you want to help Nate and I"? Star responds, "It's partially my fault he is as he is and I want to make things right." Rachel just turns around and continues what she was doing. She looks down from the mouth and descides to throw her water at the volcano. The water hits and turns the lava in to rock trapping Nate's feet and giving her cover with all the steam. Nate gets frustrated being trapped and blasts his fire straight at the rock around his feet and gets free and flys off. Rachel follows but the other two go back to base. While they are flying a guy in all white robes and a large white hat pulled down over his face stops Nate. Nate says" Get out of my way or I will blast you". The guy just waves his hand towards Nate and he starts falling to the ground on his yells, "NATE!!" He hits and Rachel goes to fly to him but the guy stops her. She asks, "Who are you?" The guy tips up his hat showing that it's Nate's friend Ron. Ron drops down to Nate and starts talking to him. Rachel can't hear them but is watching as Nate starts to glow as he does when using his Black Fire powers as the good warrior. Then the fire goes out all together and Ron signals that she can come down to Nate now. She does and Nate gets up runs over to her and says, "I love You. I'm sorry that I let my past control me." "It's ok Nate. I love you too" responds Rachel. Nate truns to Ron saying "Thanks brother. Why don't you join the team"? Ron answers,"No thanks Nate but when you need me I will know and I will be there." Then Ron disappears. Just then a guy who is 30 feet tall appears and attacks the couple. They start firing their Pure Blood Fire attack at him but it doesn't seem to even scratch this guy. They blast him time and time again until they are to weak to do it again and the guy goes to step on them. Then all of a sudden a white streak goes by the leg and the leg falls off and Nate points to it saying, "Lets blast right there". Rachel nods and they blast one last blast at the stump that was his leg. There is a huge explossion and the guy was completely incinerated. Then Nate starts to collapse from exhaustion and Rachel and Ron catch him. Rachel says, "Where did you come from." "I said I would be there when I was needed and I was",responds Ron as he puts his hat back on. Nate says weakly, "It was your hat we saw that cut his leg off. Thank you again." "No problem my friend", responds Ron. Ron and Rachel help Nate back to base, then Ron disappeared again. Cliff and Star come in to see Nate in his courters one at a time to talk out the problems and then Rachel comes in and makes sure he is ok before going out on was in the computer room at the base when the computer said to him, "I am detecting Pat in some old ruins in South Africa, I also am picking up some huge amount of power coming from that area". Nate says, "Ok I am going to check it out." Nate takes off and heads over to the ruins. When he gets there he finds Pat holding a old scroll with wierd writing on it. He says to Pat,"What, studying to be a linguist." "No I am just getting ready to destroy you with this spell, responds Pat. Then Pat starts chanting an incantation and a lot of bright light sprays Nate, blinding him. When Nate can see again standing there in front of him is him. "Nate I would like you to meet mirror Nate. He has all of your fire powers but they are dark, this means he is the Soldier of Black Fire,"says Pat who then takes off leaving Nate to fight mirror Nate. Mirror Nate says, "I am the better Nate by far" then thinking to him self, _but I will give myself an advantage by taking him to the mirror realm._ He grabs Nate and draggs him to a mirror and pulls him into it. "We are now in the mirror realm and no one gets out without a miror persons help unless you have some power I don't know about," says mirror Nate. He then lunges at Nate with a huge ball of fire in his hand and Nate counters with his own fire. They both get thrown backwards. Then mirror Nate yells," Soldier of Black Fire awaken!" Nate responds by yelling,"Black Fire power up!" Nate then throws a Black Fire Lance at him but he deflects it. Then mirror Nate throws his Dark Consuming Fire attack and Nate responds with his Raging Black Fire attack which when it meets with mirror Nate's attack throws them both backwards. Nate gets up quickly then feels his head and finds out that he is bleeding and when he looks at mirror Nate he is also bleeding on the other side of his head. Nate tries to muster all of his fire ,but he can feel that some of it won't come to him, but he throws what he has in a huge Black Fire River attack this hit mirror Nate and throws him even further back but he gets up and throws at Corrupt Fire Eruption at Nate that hits and throws Nate backwards. Nate gets up and says, "This won't end if we use our throwing attacks let battle hand to hand." He then forms his Flamesaber and mirror Nate forms his Blazing Mace. They are fighting for what seems like hours and neither of them is truley winning blow after blow is weakening them both but it seems like they are getting back to full strength just as they hit the other. Then all of a sudden mirror Nate goes flying backwards in mid-strike. Nate truns around to see Rachel standing there. He asks her,"How did you get here?" She responds,"Ron has the power to allow one person to travel in and I can bring anything or anyone back with me. We need to get you out of here quickly. Dan is waiting for us on the other side of the barrier. Lets use the Pure Blood Fire and see what happens." Nate responds weakly,"OK." They grab hands and then summon all the power they got and throw the Pure Blood Fire at mirror Nate it hurts him pretty badly and he can't move though Nate can feel that he will be able to move soon and get free. Rachel grabs Nate and they go through a portal Nate didn't even see. When they arrive in the real world they are in the IP base. Dan starts healing Nate but as Dan is doing that Nate asks Ron,"Can you seal the base off from that realm?" Ron says,"Yes I can but its permanent so if you end up there again noone will be able to enter it while in the base." Nate responds, "Thats fine just please do it." Ron waves his arms syaing something noone understands and then turns to Nate and says, "It is done, Nate." "Thanks Ron," says Nate as he passes out. When he wakes up again he is in the med bay with Rachel at his side. She says,"Welcome back Dan put you in the private room and locked the door with me in with you. Ron left again. There's food for you over here if you need it." "Thanks. How long have I been out?", responds Nate. "You have been out for about a week I have been with you the whole time," answers Rachel. Nate gets up and kisses her then unlocks the door and heads to the bridge to get a briefing on what he got a call while on his rutine patrol over Rochester. "Nate, Star is in trouble," reports Krystal. Before Nate could respond Liz reports,"Nate, Rachel is in trouble". Nate says to both of them, "I'll take care of it. Thanks fortelling me." Nate then calls Cliff. "Cliff, this is Nate. I need your help." Cliff responds,"Whats wrong?". Nate answers, "Rachel and Star are in trouble. I need you to save Rachel while I save Star." Cliff responds with, "Shouldn't I save Star and you save Rachel?" Nate answers, "You can't sense Star but you can sense Rachel and we don't know where they are right now." Cliff responds, "Ok, but what do I tell Rachel when she asks me where you are." Tell her the truth and tell her to reach out to me the moment you two are truley safe. She will know why I am doing what I am doing." "Ok," reponds Cliff. They go their seperate ways and soon Nate has located Star. Nate gets to her location and find someone he thought to be dead. "Hello Nate surpprised to see me?" asks Corbin. "Yeah, I thought you were dead," responds Nate. "I'm not surprised being Pat only recently got me freed from hell. Me being alive isn't the only surprise," says Corbin as he disappears and then reappears looking like Star. "Nice try Corbin but I know you aren't her,"says Nate,"But that is a new trick." Just then he is blownbackwards by a blast that he didn't see. "Aren't my new powers so cool," says Corbin. "Yeah they're a blast but you aren't the only one with new powers!"says Nate as he powers up to Black Fire and blasts Corbin with a Raging Black Fire attack. All of a sudden Nate senses Star's life force weakening. "What have you done to her?" Nate demands angrily. "I just made sure she got to the _point_ of my plan." Corbin answers smiling. Then he hits Nate with a blast that pins him to the ground. "I'll be back to finish you off right after I have some fun with Star in her weakened state." says Corbin disapperaing. Nate then feels Rachel calling to him. He crys out telepathicly, "Rachel, Star is dying and I think Corbin is going to rape her before she dies." The next thing Nate knows Rachel, Cliff and Ron appear in front of him. Ron waves a hand over Nate and he can get up again. Rachel kisses him and says,"go save her, Nate, after all she is your friend." Cliff says as Nateleaves after Corbin,"Be careful my friend." Nate plunges into the room where Corbin is just starting to rape Star. Nate calls up his Flamesaber and throws it into Corbin's back. Corbin falls over. Nate runs over to Star and sees that Corbin hadn't done anything yet. Nate presses his hand to the wound in the middle of her chest and heals her. She regains consciousness just as Nate summons up a Black Fire Inferno and throws it in and through Corbin's chest. Corbin falls and then gets back up. Corbin attacks again is blasted away by Rachel as she comes down the stairs. Together we can stop him," says Rachel. They summon the Pure Blood Fire and blast it through Corbin. All of a sudden mirror Nate, now calling himself Etan, appears grabs corbin and leaves. Nate runs over to Star and says, "Are you ok?" Star answers, "Yeah, why did your power surge as you came into the room?" "I couldn't let him hurt or rape one of the people I love. I would have done it for Rachel too." "Rachel was in trouble too, Why di you come to my aide?" asks Star "I knew Rachel would be ok. She is almost as powerful as I am. You on the other hand are not but you are more powerful then Cliff and he was the only one who could help me. If you were caught Cliff wouldn't be bale to help you." Rachel comes over, grabs Nate andkisses him then says,"I could tell were going to do that and I love you for trustingme. I was ok with it because I trust you. You are a true friend to us all." Star says to Rachel,"When he was saving me his mins was on you. He loves you. You are a lucky girl." Rachel replys,"No we are luckyto know him an to be his friend." Then they head back to is resting in his quarters with Ron when he says to Ron,"Something isn't right. I can feel it." Just then Matt contacts Nate,"I got bad news Nate. Rachel, Star, Kate,Nancy, Gaz, and Julie have all been captured and taken to Pat's main base." Ron says to Nate,"Take only the council members to free them." Just then Zac appears. "Nate, let me come and bring one member of my unit for each member of the council," requests Zac. Nate looks at Ron an then back to Zac saying,"Ok bro." The group leaves and arrives at Pat's base. When they get there all the stealth warriors activate their stealth gear. Then the battle began. Matt and the other council members make a path for Nate, Ron, and Zac to get to the main chamber. When they get there Nate sees Pat and Etan both standing next to the six girls, who all have bloody wholes in their chests. Nate yells,"NO! You two are going to pay for this!" Just then Corbin appears and Zac becomes visible again. The two of them go at it. Corbin has the upper hand when Zac yells,"Vortex!" A hawk flys at Zac then disappears inside of him. Zac then knocks Corbin out but doen't ingage the others. Nate has gotten all the way to Black Fire and is ready to strike. Pat moves to attack Nate but Ron steps in the way and draws Pat to another part of the chamber to battle. Nate turns to Etan, who has just become the Soldier of Black Fire. Nate is so angry that his body is radiating so much heat that the solid rock around him is incinerating. Nate gathers that rage and throws it at Etan, who just brases himself. Nate's attack was the Enraged Black Fire Erruption, a blast so powerful that it almost killed Etan in one hit. Just then Ron goes flying passed Nate, landing knocked out. Nate turns to Pat and fires another Enraged Black Fire Erruption. Pat is able to block half of the attack but is still hurt pretty bad. Just then Etan, Pat, and Corbin attack Nate at the same time. Nate is weakened pretty bad but can still fight due to his rage. Nate was sourounded when all three attackers are suddenly knocked to the ground. Nate looks around and then sees Zac become visible. He says to Zac,"Thanks Zac, I needed the space." Zac says as he disappears again, "No problem Nate. Finish them off." Nate then shoots what he thought was a Fire Net. It happened to be a Flame Cage instead. Nate runs over to the six girls while Zac helps Ron to his feet. Nate touches Star and Gaz and heals them, bringing them back to life. Ron, resting on Zac, waves his hand in front of Kate, Nancy, and Julie bringing them back to life. Nate looks at Ron and asks,"Can you heal Rachel?" Ron answers,"No, I don't have any more energy." Zac says,"Nate you can do it." Nate goes over to Rachel. He picks her up, crying, and kisses her. As his tears fell, laning on her wound, the wound disappeard fully healed. From Nate's kiss the breath of life entered Rachel and her soul reentered her body. She opens her eyes and sees Nate and says,"What happened to your armor?" Nate looks down and sees that his armor looks different and then it chenges back to normal. Nate said,"I don't know what happened but I think it has something to do with the new fire power I have. I think I will call it Enraged Black Fire." They got back to base and the girls and Ron go see Dan and get checked for more wounds and Nate goes to the training room to learn more about his new is on partol over the kona coast when she is contacted by Gaz. "Rachel, Nate responded to a distress call in Molokini. That was three hourse ago. he hasn't checked in and we can't locate him." "Send Cliff, Star, Zak, and Zac. Try to get a hold of Ron too an let him know we are going to need to him." Just then Ron appears next to her. "Never mind contacting Ron, Gaz, he's here with me." Gaz asks,"Where do you what the others to meet you?" "Have them meet me above Molokini,"answers Rachel. When the others arrive Rachel turns to Zac and says, "You think you can go down there and where Nate is?" Zac answers,"You better believe it. This is going to be a piece of cake." While Zac is on recon, Rachel, Cliff, Star, and Ron confrence. "What do you think is a good attack strategy?"asks Cliff. "I think we take a leaf out of Nate's book and go in "guns blazing"." says Star. Ron and Rachel respond at the same time, "Agreed." Cliff And Ron went to watch for Zac's return and talk with Zak about some strategy. Star goes over to Rachel and asks,"Why did you choose me for this mission?" Rachel anwers,"You are Nate's friend and you care about him a lot more than you let on most of the time. Remember we had each others powers at one time. I can still sense some senserity and you can still sense some love. You also are a strong person. You have a lot of power you don't use." Before Star could respond Zac returns. "I found Nate. He is in a secret base built by Pat and his goons." reports Zac. "Ok guys lets go save Nate." says Rachel. They attack the base and are instantly surrounded by Pat's minions. Zak turns to Ron and says "Let's plow the road." Zak throws bobms at the enemy making a whole for them and Ron throws his hat moewing down more of the demon warriors. Cliff starts fighting the minions at the rear of the group and says to Star and Rachel between hammer strikes,"Go Get Nate. We will handle these guys." They are a little ways off from the enterance when Corbin come flying at them spear ready to strike. Right before he reaches the girls Zac appears sword striking Corbin, sending him flying. Zac yells as he attacks Corbin again,"Go get Nate!" They enter the base and find the main find Nate chained to the wall with five swords stuck in him. Rachel runs over to him. Etan sudenly attacks rachel but connects with Star's Storm Strike, which throws him all the way against the wall on the other side of the chamber. Star goes after him saying,"Get Nate to Ron and watch out for Pat." As if saying his name called him out of hiding, Pat comes through a door in the wall right behind Rachel. He grabs her holding her still and says,"I have someone I want you to meet. Kim come on out." This girl comes out of the wall next to Nate. She pulls all the swords out of Nate causing him to wake up and yell in while Rahel watches punched Nate in each wound time and time again, each time Nate yelling in pain. Rachel starts to get so mad that she feels that she can never forgive theem for what they are doing. She grabs Pat and throws him into Kim. Then she throws an Unforgiving Blood Water Typhoon at them, paralyzing them. Star drags an unconcious Etan over to the pile. Kim begins to be able to move and attacks Star and then burys a blast into Nate's chest. Nate let out one last yell of pain and then died. Just then Corbin and Zac smash through the door. Zac throws Corbin into a wall, where he gets stuck in the wall. Just then two High Guard Demons burst in and attack the hurt Star and Rachel. As if in response to the High Guard Ron and Cliff blast through a wall. Ron takes care of one High Guard by sending flying through a wall. Zak grabs Star and drags her out of there with the help of Zac. Whilethey are doingthat Rachel attacks the other High Guard. Cliff backs her up by slamming the demon with his hammer that controls sesmic activity. Ron then traps the two High Guard, Pat, and Etan in a Quantim Containment Vortex. Kim tries to escape but Rachel blasts her with another Unforgiving Blood Water Typhoon but this time it kills Kim because it pushes her into the wall next to Nate where his Flamesaber plunges into her head. Rachel runs over to Nate and sadly says,"I love you." She then kisses him. Nate starts kissing back and then says,"I love you too." Then they pick up Star and fly back to base for the rest of thier healing. Rachel and Nate talk and Rachel descides what to call the new power. It's called Unforgiving Blood Water. Nate and Rachel spend the next two days resting and spending all their time with each is sitting in his quarters with Rachel when Matt comes on the comlink saying, "Nate, the computer says that Pat has set up bombs all around the world. It says they are in the Capitals of the Nations and the UN meeting place." Nate responds,"Prepare to mobalize. Call all unit commanders and tell them to go to the Council Room. Make sure Zak is there." "Yes, sir", replys Matt. When they get to the Council Room, Nate tells them the news. "Zak, I want two members of your unit with each unit. I want you and your sub commander with my unit. Each unit will break up into halves with the unit commander in charge of one half and the sub-commander with the other half. We have to move fast. Pat must have done this to take over the world's nations by filling the whole he will make by destroying the governments. God Speed all of you." Nate and Zak take off heading for Washington D.C., Rachel goes to Paris,Matt goes to Mexico, Dan goes to Canada, and the others don't tell Nate where they are going. When Nate and Zak arrive in Washington they find Pat standing there. "I thought you would come to stop me."says Pat. "I will take care of him, Go take care of the bomb." Nate says to Zak as he powers up to Black Fire. Nate goes right at Pat and they start fighting hand to hand. Pat swings his Chaos Flail and Nate blocks it with his Flamesaber. While nate and Pat are exchanging blows Zak runs into the Oval Office of The White House and blows a whole in the floor. He then jumps down and finds a mini nuclear bomb. Zak starts glowing like a black light and the bomb instanly becomes nothing more than a empty shell. He comes back out and attacks Pat from behind knocking him out. "Nate, I have taken care of the bomb lets move on," Says Zak. Nate starts to leave and then turns back and throws a Fire Net on Pat. "Ok, now we can leave."says Nate turning back to leave. While they are on their way to the Netherlands Zac contacts them saying, "Australia is all clear. I ran into Corbin but he was no match for me this time. He disappeared and I am moving to the next country." "Ok, good work."says Nate. When all the bobms are taken care of and everyone has returned to base, Nate find that Matt hasn't returned. Nate goes out looking for him and finds him captured by Pat."When I finally got out of your net I ran into Matt and thought we would hang out."says Pat as he hits matt in the head with his flail. Nate then throws a huge blast of Black Fire that cuts Pat's right hand off. Then Rachel appears saying, "I thought you could use some help." They then throw a Pure Blood Fire attack knocking Pat flat on his back to hurt to move and they then form a Blood Fire Cage and trap him in it. They get Matt back to base and Dqan heals him saying,"You are lucky to be alive,Matt".Rachel had gone to work. Nate was at the base working on some repairs to the computer. The computer interupts Nate saying," Sir, Rachel is no longer at her job. I detected Etan's energy and then both disappeared." Nate leaves without telling anyone and without finishing the repairs. When Nate finally senses Rachel he flies there at his top speed, which causes a sonic boom. Nate arrives and knocks the door in. He finds Rachel but she isn't being treated badly. Instead she is being treated the way Nate treats comes out of another room and says,"No she's mine now leave her alone." Rachel responds,"I could never be yours, being I love Nate and you are not him no matter what you do." Etan attacks Nate yelling,"You ruined everything!" Nate perrys all of his attacks and all of a sudden Etan is sent flying by Rachel. "I want to fight for myself." says Rachel. Nate responds, "Go a head my dear, I will just be your back up." Rachel pummels Etan with every water attack she has and finally walks over to him and says,"You are nothing but a copy of a great man." They leave, Etan unable to move. This pisses off Etan and he descides he will find away to get back at the lovers but he will wait a little while before unleashing his is talking to Pat asking,"Can we make copies of all the unit commanders and sub-commanders of the IP with that spell of yours?" "Yes and we don't even have to warn Nate by capturing them."replies Pat. Pat starts casting the spell. Meanwhile in the IP base Nate is talking with Rachel about Etan. All of a sudden Rachel starts glowing. Natre finds that all the unit commanders and then thier sub-commanders are glowing and then he remembers when Etan was created that he glowed. Then the glowing stopped but Nate realized that the mirror versions were no where in sight. Nate says to the group, "Let's go see whats going on at Pat's base." They arrive at the base and see the mirror versions of them being led by Etan but there was no sign of Pat. Nate says to Etan,"Where is Pat. "He is no longer needed so I killed him and don't worry he won't be back. I would like you to meet the International Destroyers." While fighting Nate realized the Etan was protecting mirror Kate the way he protects Rachel. Nate and Etan get locked in hand to hand combat Flamesaber vs Burning Mace. "I see you have chosen a new girl after your beating from Rachel."says Nate. Etan responds,"I would never want her. Why do you love her so much?" Just then Rachel sent Mirror Kate flying into a wall. Etan parried one of Nate's attacks and sent a fire blast at Rachel's back. Nate reacts by sending a fire lance at the blast. The lance hit the blast right before it wouild hit Rachel. While Nate was destracted by the fire blast Etan attacked him with his mace. Nate drops to the ground and Etan gets ready for the final blow when Rachel blasts him with a huge water blast. Nate gets up and attacks Etan with his Black Fire Inferno. Etan responds with his Corrupt Black Fire. Mirror Kate attacks Rachel with her Dark Supersonic Cannon. Rachel deflects it with her Pure Blood Water Cannon. Nate finally hits Etan with a River of Black Fire stunning Etan. Nate then calls the team to fall out leaving the International Destroyers to recover from the battle. When they get back to base Nate says to the team,"Well now things have changed and a war has begun. We have to win for the world's sake."Nate was in his quarters resting when Rachel burst into the room totally hysterical. "Nate", Rachel said bewteen sobs,"Mirror Brian has kidnapped Bianca." "Don't worry dear we will get her back."says Nate. Right before they could do anything else Matt walks in saying, "Nate you have a visiter." "Who is it?" asks Nate. before Matt can answer Dyana walks in and says, "Oh it's just a good friend of yours." Nate turns to Matt and says,"Go get one of the power spheres from my private chamber. Actually get two of them." "OK",responds Matt as he leaves the room. Matt returns with two glowing power spheres in his hands. Nate takes one chants something no one can catch and the one disappears and Dyana starts glowing. "Dyana, you now have the power to become any animal, mytholgical or not. Now lets go save Bianca." says Nate. They go off after Mirror Brian using Brian as the tracker and Rachel scaning with her powers for Bianca being they are related. They find them in a small cave. They enter slowly making sure not to alert anyone to their presence. All of a sudden Mirror Brian and a thousand demons attack. Brian takes on his mirror self, leaving Nate, Dyana, Rachel, and Matt to fight a thousand demons. Nate turns to Rachel and says, "Go get Bianca. We can take care of this." Rachel goes off after Bianca as Nate and Matt power up. Nate goes to Black Fire and Matt goes to Rock. Matt goes plowing into the demons ramming them with his body and throwing huge boulders at them. Nate starts to moew down the demons with huge lances of fire. They are fighting when all of a sudden a handful of demons drop. Nate looks over and see's that Dyana has become a Marrash. She is attack with great ferocity at the demons. Then Nate hears Rachel yell, "HELP!" Nate yells to Dyana,"Can you get me ove this crowd?" "Yeah but not in this form." responds Dyana who then starts to change into something else. She turns into a Pheonix and Nate hops on her back. She flies him over to the other side of the cave while she rakes a bunch of demons with her claws. Nate gets off and turns to thanks Dyana and watches as she falls to the ground completely human again. She gets up but is pretty badly hurt. She then turns into an Andalite and starts cutting down the demons. Nate watches as Matt and Dyana are both knocked to the ways side and they all follow after Nate. Matt and Dyana are fading in life force. Nate is getting angry but runs off after Rachel's cries followed by the hord of demons. Nate gets to Rachel in time to see her go down from a blast. Nate turns and sees Mirror Cliff standing there with a smirk on his face. Nate goes flying at him full fire around him. Mirror Cliff goes flying and then Nate goes Enraged Black Fire when he sees that Bianca is barely alive and Rachel can't move anything. Nate truns to Mirror Cliff and says,"You would hurt an unarmed innocent girl." "Yes, Yes I would Nate." responds Mirror Cliff. With that Nate blasts him with a lot of fire. Then the hord of demons arrive and Nate is now fighting a thousand demons on his own. Nate has beaten half of them when Brian bursts into the room and blasts a bunch of them saying,"I thought you could use some help." Nate and Brian take out the demons and the members of the Dark Council leave. Nate turns to Rachel and starts healing her the moment she is fully healed she says to Nate, "Save Bianca please." Nate runs over and starts healing her but he can't heal her enough and then he remembers the second power sphere. He calls it to him. He then starts chanting a lot around it and then it disappears and Bianca glows. Then Nate starts healing her more and this time she heals perfectly. She wakes up and Rachel runs over to her,powered down, and helps her up. Nate says,"Bianca do you know who I am?" Rachel says "You have met him before." Nate powers down and Bianca responds, "No way my cousin is dating the head of the International Protectors." "She is a member as well", responds Nate, B"ianca you can be too now that I gave you a power. It was the only way to keep you from dying. You have the power to teleport, heal, and throw lasers from your hands and eyes." She responds, "I would love to join." They head back to base to start her training and to have her meet the and Rachel are hanging out at base while Nate is trying to fix a problem with the mainframe computer. Matt comes bursting in saying, "Nate, I just got word from Gaz that Dani has been captured by Etan and some person we don't have record of." Nate responds, "We are going after her but we have a new recruit to pick up first." Nate gets one of the power spheres and goes looking for DT. When Nate finds him he says, "I have been looking every where for you. There are somethings you need to know." He then goes on to explain about the IP and then comes to the part that he needs DT for. "Dan, Dani is in danger. My arch enemy and some newe dude kidnapped her. I want you to come and help me save her. I have something for you to make it so you can help." Nate then holds out the power sphere. "Dan, o you swear not to use this power in any way for evil?" Dan answer,"Yes" "Then take the sphere and join us." says Nate. Dan takes the sphere and starts to glow. when the glowing disappears Nate says, "You are now the warrior of gravity." "Good now I can kill the people responsible on my own." says Dan. "Not quite but come on we don't have anymore time to waste." They take off after Dani. When they arrive where Nate senses Dani they find the rest of the team already ingaged in battle. Rachel yells, "Nate, Dan go after Dani we will hold these guys off." They take off down the hall and arrive in a room with Dani chained to a wall made of pure anti-matter, which is slowly killing her. Nate activates his Black Fire power and starts blasting the wall trying to free Dani while Dan starts looking for Etan and whoever. Etan sneaks up on Dan and sends him flying and then turns to Nate, who has only destroyed half the wall. Nate turns and attacks Etan with a Black Fire Eruption. Dan gets up while Nate and Etan duke it out. Nate yells, Get Dani out of here." Dan tries but nothing is working to get her off the wall. Just then a hundred thousand demons burst in the room and dan turns to them and says,"BRING IT ON!" They come flying at him all the time Dani is fading more and more. Nate feels dani fading fast and gets pissed and becomes Enraged Black Fire and blasts Etan flying through about five walls and into the ocean. Nate starts freeing Dani again until The new guys shows up. Nate turns to him and says, "Who are you?" as he activates his Flamesaber The guy responds, "My name is Stephen. And I am about to end you." Just then Dan gets pissed an lets out a huge gravitational field that crushes all the demons around him and then turns to Stephen and says, "Let's dance." Stephen goes flying at Dan and gets slammed to the ground two feet infront of Dan. Nate then goes back to freeing Dani. He frees her just as Etan bursts back into the room. Nate waves his hand infront of the wall opening a portal and on the other side was Rachel who took Dani from him and said, "Good Luck", kissing him on the cheeck. Then Nate sealed the portal and turned on Etan, who had now become Chaotic Soldier of Black Fire. Nate and Etan go back and forth with thier attacks as Dan and Stephen trade attacks. Nate blasts Etan into a dementional vortex that Nate knows Etan will probably escape from eventually. Dan is having a hard time with Stephen's anti-matter blasts until he notices that Stephen's shield goes down just before he blasts and plans it so the moment the shield drops he blast him with a gravity ball which starts to crush him slowly until he is as small as an atom, killing him instantly. Nate and Dan go and meet up with Rachel. Dan takes Dani and hold her aloft with his powers while Nate reveses the effects of the anti-matter. When Dani wakes up Nate tells her what happend and then rachel takes her together cleaned up and explian everything else while Nate talks to Dan. "You did a good thing today Dan and I want you to keep the power, how about you join us." "Thanks for the offer Nate but I can't be mister save the world but if Dani is ever in trouble or you need my powers for something just contact me." "I will hold you to that." They then go their seperate ways until next time Dan is and Rachel were on there way out, when Matt said to Nate,"Do you want me to have Luke take your duties today?" Nate responds,"Yeah that would be great." Nate and Rachel leave and go to the movies. They turn off their cell phones and comlinks. Meanwhile on the other side of the world Etan is hatching a plan that will destroy the US as we know it. "We will take over the government and control the most powerful nation in the world. Lets see Nate and his International Protectors stop us. International Destroyers move out." The legions of demons and the mirror warriors follow Etan's oders and move out. When they arrive in Washington D.C. They first split up into three group with Etan leading the group going to the White House. They get into position and wait for Etan's signal. After about 4 minutes Etan gives the signal and they attack. Matt wasa in the control room when the signal came in,"This is the head of the secret service we are under attack by 5the international Dstroyers and need help." Matt gets the teams ready and then tries to contact Nate and Rachel. Dan comes in, "What's wrong Matt?" "I have been trying to get a hold of Nate and Rachel for 5 minutes but I haven't succeeded. The must have turned off their comlinks as well as thier cell phones." "What about the mental link? Have you tried that?" "No that was what I was about to try." Matt tried it and had no luck. Finally he turns to the computer and says,"Computer keep trying to reach Nate and tell him what is happening. As for the rest of us, we are going to Washington D.C.". They move out and soon arrive at the capital. Matt sends Luke and Liz, along with thier units, to the Supreme Court, Dan takes Brian, Gaz and Grace to the Congress building, and Matt takes the rest and goes to the White House. The battle raged for seven hours and the IP were loosing. Matt ordered a fall back saying,"We can't bet them with out lossing some of our people so fall back, We will get Nate and try again. Mean while Etan had just gotten into the oval office and said"I think I am going to like it here." Matt and the IP returned to base and then Nate and Rachel arrived. "What happened to you Matt?" "Etan has taken over the US government. We tried to stop him but we couldn't over power them. We tried contacting you but when we couldn't we dicided to try any ways. Nobody died but we have twelve people in the Med bay being healed from semi-serious wounds." "I'm sorry we weren't there to help." "Don't worry about it Nate. You will be there to help next time." Just then Matt fainted from a wound he had sustained in the grabbed Matt and at the same time contacted Dan, "Dan,do we have room in the infirmary for one more?"

"Yeah Nate why?"

"Your brother just pased out and needs medical attention."

"We will have a place for him ready when you get here with him." Nate picks up Matt and throws him over his shoulder and gets him to the infirmary. Dan puts Matt into a stasus pool.

"Dan, What happened during the battle?"asks Nate.

"We were winning and then the worst thing happened. Dan Tracy betrayed us. He started using his gravity powers on our men. Matt got stuck fighting Etan,Ttam, and DT all at once. He was able to send Ttam flying but before he could immobilize DT, Etan blasted him with his fire. Then Dt pinned him to the ground with the gravity powers. Matt was so hurt that he couldn't use his dimentional powers to get out of the gravity field. If it weren't for Dyana, he might have died."

"OK, take care of him, Dan," Nate says as he goes to his Command Quarters. When there He yells,"Ahhhhh!"

Then he thought to himself_ I need to create a new power for me as to throw Etan of ballance but first_,"Zac,please come to my Command Quarters."

"Ok Nate," Zac arrives, "What's up Nate?"

"I have a job for you but it can only be you, none of your unit but you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to sneak into the building where they are keeping the President and deliver this message," Nate says handing him a holopad.

"Ok Nate, you got it," and with that Zac

transports himself out . Then Nate started working out the new power plans. Meanwhile Zac arrives at the building, goes stealth, and gets to the President.

"Mr. President, I am here to deliver a message from Nate of I.P."

The President takes it and says, "Thanks." Zac turns to leave but Caz and a High Guard demon show up.

"Well hello Zac. Ready to die again?"says Caz.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Caz."

They start to fight and Zac is doing well against them both but Caz gets the upper hand and plunges his weapon right into Zac's chest. Zac drops to the ground and Caz withdraws the weapon. Zac shivers and then a bright light shines from the wound. Caz says menacingly,"I guess it's time for you to go back to the afterlife."

Zac responds,chuckling,"It's not my time to die again." Then Zac is ungulfed in light and he regains all his angel powers. He regains his wings and regains all of his strength. He pulls his great Sword of Micheal out of the light around him. He strikes Caz hard with his sword and Caz goes flying. The High Guard demon attacks but Zac sends him flying with one blow from his wing.

"I'd love to stay and trounce you but i have areport to give,"says Zac as he takes off and returns to base. Meanwhile Nate is divising a new power. He goes to his private quarters and collects a green folder. He goes to his private lab and starts working.

"Computer, can we recalibrate the power converter so it will create the characters inside me and give me access to their abilities and identities?",asks Nate.

"Give me one nanosecond and it will be done,"responds the Computer.

After a nanosecond,that seemed to last an hour to Nate, the Computer says,"Place the folder in the analyzer and step into the converter please sir."

Nate does and says,"Computer, Exacute." Nate feels a strange sensation and then blacksout. When he awakes he is surrounded by people he recongnizes only somewhat. He looks around as he stands up and realizes these are the characters he put into the computer. He turns to the computer and says,"Computer, explain what happened."

"The process was successful but they were made so they can seperate from you as well as help you from the inside. These are the Essence Warriors you created. Each one has a seperate consiousness, but they know all that you know and you know all that they know."

"Nate, we are here to help. I'm Water-Runner and you know the rest of the group."

"I do. Welcome to the team all of you,"responds Nate.

"Oh, sir."

"Yes,Computer."

"There is one more thing. Power up to Black Fire Soldier." Nate does.

"Ok,now what Computer?"

"Say, "Essence Blick Fire Soldier activate!" and se what happends."

"Ok. Essence Blick Fire Soldier activate!" and with that the Essence Warriors disappear and Nate gets a new armor and feels a new amount of power surge through him. "Cool, OK, Power Down",says Nate and in his head he can hear the Essence Warriors' thoughts. "Now this will send Etan for a loop. Oh Computer can I summon them out like they were when i woke up if I need to?"

"Yes,all you need to do is think about who you need and they will appear. You can also comunicate with them while they are in you."

"Very good" and with that Nate leaveves the lab and returns to his Command Quarters. He gets settled in when Brian reports that Zac is back. Nate contacts Zac saying,"Come to my Command Quarters and report."

Zac reports to the Command Quarters. When he walks in Nate is confused. "You look different."

"Yeah now I am a full flendged Warrior Angel again."

"You will have to tell later how it happened but lets hear your report." says Nate.

"Message delivered as requested. He as very happy to see the message."

"Good,get some rest and I will see you later." With that Zac leaves and Nate starts meditating. After two hours, Nate goes to the infirmary to check on Matt. When he gets there, Dan reports that Matt was discharged from his care half an hours ago. So Nate goes to Matt's quarters.

Matt answers,"Come in."

Nate enters,"I hear you are a hundred percent again."

"Yeah, according to my brother thanks to you."

"You would have done the same for me. If you are ready, gather the High Council in the Council Chamber. It's time to plan our attack against the International goes to the Council Chambers and activates the call to meeting. While Matt does that, Nate pays a visit to Dyana's quarters. "Come in, Nate" says Dyana. "How did you know it was me?" responds Nate as he enters her quarters. "I felt you power when you got to the door." "Your powers are evolving that's great but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to thank you for saving Matt from Etan and the traitor, DT." "I did what was right because that is what we, the I.P., do and besides I gave come to be friends with the whole High Council." "That reminds me, I have to go to a meeting I had the fully healed Matt call. Come with me and give your input." As they head to the Council Chambers Nate contacts Zac, "You up to a High Council meeting?" "Yeah and I have Zak with me." "Good, we are going to need you both at the meeting." They all get to the Council Chambers when Ron appears saying "I am here to offer my services." "I'm glad to here it. Come on we need to get in there and plan." responds Nate. They enter and Nate checks to see if everyone is there, they are. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen lets get down to business. First, I would like to welcome all non-members of the council to our circle. Second, I have something to show you all." says Nate and then thinks about the Essence Warriors. They all appear. Rachel asks, "Who are they?" Water-Runner responds before Nate can with, "What's wrong Rachel don't recognize me from the picture Jason drew?" Then Rachel looks at Shamtul and then back to Water-Runner and says, "My God these are Nate's D and D characters." "Yes they are the Essence Warriors, says Nate, "but there is more. Essence Black Fire Activate!" The power engages and they are amazed at the new power. "This will be our upper hand." says Nate, "Now what is our plan of attack?" Gaz speaks up, "We need to get the officials out alive, all of them." "Agreed", says Nate, "Now how do we do it." "May I offer a suggestion?" asks Dyana. "By all means that is why you are here." says Matt. "Why don't we break it up into three groups? One group led by Matt, one by Brian, and one by…" "Me", interrupts Nate, "Sorry continue." "It's ok I understand you want to lead a group but I need Dan to because you are going to lead a strike force to attack Etan and the "new" government. Moving on, the council and their squads will break up into the groups under the command of the three mentioned. We will attack all at once with Zac using his squad at all three groups." "How will I have my squad at all three if there is only my sub-commander and myself to command them?" asks Zac. "I was getting there we need to give someone power over part of Zac's squad, someone who can travel as stealthy as they can." With that she turns and looks at Ron and says, "I was hoping you would be the third guy." Ron responds with, "If it's what Nate wants and Zac doesn't mind I would be glad to." "Go ahead" says Nate. "That's fine with me. I will inform the third you will be in command of the arrangement. I'll be right back." And with that he was gone but what seemed like a second later he was back. "All set Nate." He reports. "Ok continue Dyana." She continues, "These three stealth groups will get inside and get the officials out of the warehouses. Then Nate when the three groups give the signal to you, you take your strike force and "impeach" the "new" government. How you do it is up to you." "I like it. Does anyone have a problem with it?" interjects Nate. The entire council responds, "Sounds like a plan." "That settles it then. I will give you all one hour to prepare then we move out. Council dismissed. Dyana, I would like to congratulate you on being promoted to High Council Tactician. " says Nate. "Thank you. I'm honored to help." She responds. "You deserve it." When the hour is up Nate get on the interbase link and says, "All units fall out and may God be with you all." Then Nate falls out and takes his unit and strike force to the White House and waits. Matt and his team get to the warehouse where the Executive branch officials are being held and they start "knocking on the door". The I.D. units there attack. This time Matt and the others, inspired by knowing Nate is with them, drive the I.D. away the warehouse and Zac gets the officials out. The President asks Matt, "Where's Nate?" "He's getting ready to remove the "unwanted house guests" at the White House, Mr. President." Simultaneously with this attack, Brian's group attacks the warehouse holding Congress and their staff. While the unit drawing out the I.D., Ron gets in and gets all the congressmen and women out of the warehouse. Brian answers the question being asked by the congress people, "Where is Nate?" with "He is preparing to get you your jobs back." Meanwhile Dan's team attacks the warehouse where the judicial officials. Dan "knocks on the door" and yells "Anybody home?" This causes the I.D. unit to charge out and attack. Even though their attack is strong Dan's team defeats them and Prince removes the officials out. Nate is getting impatient when finally he gets the signal to attack. He turns to Luke, Uli, Rachel, and Dyana and says "For the US and all of our freedom lets send these guys back to there base with their tails between their legs." And with that he attacks. After dispatching with the demons at the gates they move into the White House and meet the High Guard demons, Ilu, Anayd, Ekul, and Etak. Nate summons the Essence Warriors. With Water-Runner leading them the Essence Warriors attack the High Guard. Rachel and Etak go head to head and Rachel goes Unforgiving Blood Water and finally forces Etak to retreat. Uli and Ilu are locked in battle and Ilu seems to have the upper hand until he takes and arrow to his right shoulder. Water-Runner's arrow is embedded in his shoulder. Uli takes advantage of this and defeats him. Ekul cuts Luke off from Nate and Luke yells to Nate "Go get Etan We will handle these clowns." Nate runs for the door of the Oval Office. Meanwhile Dyana and Anayd are going back and forth in battle until Dyana lands a direct blow that sends Anayd flying out the door. Nate gets in the Oval Office and says, "Etan your reign of terror ends now" and with that attacks him with his Black Fire Inferno. Etan retaliates and they go back and forth but even Enraged Black Fire soldier isn't strong enough to defeat Etan. Then Rachel reports to Nate "The High Guard are destroyed summon the Essence Black Fire Soldier." So Nate blasts Etan one more time distracting him then says, "Essence Black Fire Activate!" Nate then blast Etan Essence Inferno, which draws on the fire powers of the Essence Warriors who have them. Etan is badly hurt and says, "You have won this battle but you will die at my hands. I will win the war." And with that he transports out and the rest of the I.D. follows. Nate signals the all clear and Matt brings the President to the White House. Nate says, "Mr. President I return to you your title and promise to have this place fixed by tomorrow." The President looks around and sees all the blast marks and scorched marks. He says to Nate, "Good work and thank you. I will hold you to that promise, Nate." "Consider it done. Ron, do your stuff." Says Nate and with that he transports out and Ron fixes everything with a wave of his and Matt are in Nate's command quarters discussing DT betrayal. "We need to eliminate him,Nate",says Matt insistantly. "We can't kill him that would be sinking to the I.D's level", shoots back Nate. Just then there is a knock at the door. Nate taps the computer console to see who it is. Its Rachel and their friend Carrie. He opens the door. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Nate asks as they enter. "Carrie has something to tell you,Nate", says Rachel. Nate turns to Carrie and asks ,"Do you want me to have Matt leave?" Carrie looks at Matt and shakes her head no. "OK. What is it?" "Dt attacked me and almost killed me. If it weren't for Luke and Rachel I would be dead." "See Nate I said he needed to be eliminated", interjects Matt. "Regretably Matt I agree with you. Go find Dyana and ask her to develop a plan of attack. Rachel, Carrie, come with me." Matt goes and finds Dyana and the girls follow Nate to the power sphere chamber. Carrie asks, "What is this place?" "This is where we are going to give you power", respnds Rachel,looking at Nate. Nate is looking at the computer, looking for the right power for Carrie. "Computer, scan Carrie and find a perfect match in the power archives",says Nate. "Yes sir. Scanning now",responds the computer. "This may take awhile",says Nate looking at the screen,"There are a lot of powers we need to syphon through." While the search is going Matt contacts Nate,"We have a problem." "What is it?"asks Nate. "DT is leading an army of High Guard to our front door", responds Matt. "Sound the alarm and prepare for battle",Nate says then turning to Rachel he says,"Go help them, Carrie and I will join you as soon as she gets her power. Oh and Essence Warriors assemble." and with that they appear. Go help hold off DT and the High Guard." "You got it, Nate. Orieus lead the way." responds Water-Runner and they move out. After another ten minutes the computer says, Sir, I have found it. The Soulfire power." "Give me a discriptionon the screen,"says Nate. it comes up and he starts reading it aloud,"this power takes the soul of the user,copies it and uses it as a blazing amout of power. This power grows if the user is fighting with help from others. Well can you handle it, he asks Carrie. After a few seconds she responds, "I think so." "Ok. computer activate the soulfire power sphere and send the power to Carrie. Execute order,command code W5W3J19D88." and with that the power was given to Carrie. "Now lets go kick some butt." They run out into the battle and Nate is instantly swarmed by twelve High Guard. "Carrie, go get DT",Nate says as he powers up to Black Fire Soldier andengages the High Guard. Carrie looks back and sees Water-Runner,Shamtul and Orieus helping Nate with the High Guard. She run through the battle until she runs into DT. "Hello Carrie. Ready to die now", says DT. "No but I hope you are. Soulfire Activate!" With that Carrie is given a white armor with a blue flame on her chest and a mark in the shape of a diamond with Soulfire written on it in ancient Hebrew on her helmet. Dt attacks, sending a sphere of gravitaional force at Carrie and she dodges it. She turns to face him and the crest and flame start glowing and she blasts him with a Soulfire Cannon. The blast sent DT flying back about three feet. He gets up and launches a Gravity Cannon, that hits Carrie and she goes down. Nate sees this and gets mad. He powers up the Enraged Black Fire Soldier. He runs to her aid. "Well, DT, now you're in for it", says Nate,"Carrie use the Soulfire Cannon Storm."Carrie powers up the attack but DT attacks while it is powering up. Nate steps in front of Carrie and takes the blast in the chest. He drops to one knee. Carrie finishes powering up the attack and now she is pissed because DT hurt Nate. She fires the attack and it splits into an infinate number of blasts. Each blast strikes DT from different angle, each doing more damage then the prior. The blast is getting stronger as Carrie get angrier. DT uses his gravitational energy as a shield but the blast is too strong for him. The last blast that hits him seperates his soul from his body and destroys his body. Nate says,"DT you are dead but I am not letting you go to hell." With that he fires his Divine Salvation Fire into DT's soul. DT disappears and Nate knows he is in heaven. Nate turns around to see the rest of the IP destroy the High runs through the base on his way to Nate's command quarters. Matt bursts into the room yelling, "Nate, Etan has attacked your school!" "What?, mobalize the units we will hit him hard and fast for this." yells Nate angirly. They run to the bridge and find Carrie,Dan, and Brian waiting there. Nate asks, "What do we know?" Carrie answers, "He attacked the construction people and Miner as well. No one was hurt but the construction was set back about two years, and miner took heavy damage to its fourth floor." Nate's eyes squint to small slits and he says,"Lets get these slime now. All units mobalize and move out. Oh Unit two Carrie is incharge now. Dani you are the sub-commander." Matt looks at Nate and asks, "What about Rachel?" "She has requested to become a foot soldier after we broke up feeling that Carrie should be on the High Council instead of her. She will be in my unit unless Gaz wants her. Being we removed Liz from the protectors I was waiting to figure out who to put at sub-commander and Dani is a perfect fit",answered Nate. With that Nate ran out and left for Roberts Wesleyan College and Etan. When they arrived Nate fell to his knees and wept for the whole side of Miner was shredded. Kelly came over and said, "What happened Nate?" Nate responds with, "Etan attacked my new home but I thank God noone was hurt. If you will excuse me I have to find and eliminate this slime of a being." Nate just took off leaving his unit, and the others there. Matt turns to Zac and says, "Follow him but make sure he doesn't know you are there." Zac responds as he becomes invisible, "You got it Matt." Nate arrives in a field where he senses Etan. "Come on out you coward", yells Nate. Just than Nate feels what he thinks is a bug bite his neck but when he reaches back to see hat it is he find a small dart in his neck. Etan shows himslef and says, "Do what I tell you my soldier. Bow before me." Nate bows and says, "How may I serve you master." Zac sees this and transports back to Matt. "Matt we have a big problem!" exclaims Zac when he arrives. "Whats wrong?"asks Matt. "Nate got hit with some dart and now he is calling Etan master." "Then all hope is lost",says Dan. "No its not",says Ron as he appears to them, "There is a way to beat it but only Carrie can do it and we have another problem Nate is leading an army to the base." "Everyone back to base asap", orders Matt. They arrive just ahead of Nate and the army. "Blast them all",commands Nate to the demons. Nate the tries to power up to his Essence Black Fire Soldier but he can't because at that moment the Essence Warriors are thrown out of his body. "What are you doing? Fuse back with me."orders Nate. "We can't. We are good and what you are doing is evil", replies Water-Runner. for a second Nate stops,"I'm doing evil!", then he is pulled back under the control of the serum in the dart. "I am doing what my master commands", he says. Then the Essence Warriors leave him and join the rest of the IP. Water-Runner says to Matt, "He is under the power of a serum made by Etan. He broke fre of it for a second and then fell back under its control. When I told him he was doing evil it broke the hold but something allowed it to regain it." Matt turns to Brian,"Scan his body for any thing unusal." After a couple seconds that semed to last years Brian says, "He has a chip on the back of his neck that contains the serum. I'm guessing that it pumps more into him when the serum's hold starts to weaken." "So how do we free him",asks Carrie. Ron steps in and says, "You free him." "How?"she asks. "With your love." Matt says, "Ok, here's the plan. we will take out the demons while Carrie, you confront Nate." "Ok" answers Carrie. Matt leads the attack on the demons and they seem to be winning when the Black Council of the ID shows up. Carrie runs for Nate and knocks him over. Pinning him she says,"Nate you are attacking your friends. We need you, Etan is going to kill your friends. He will even kill me, Carrie, the one you love." Nate's eyes flash red and he starts to get up. He turns and looks at Etan and starts to trin a fire ball at him when he turns back to Carrie and stops moving and seems to be struggling with in himslef. Etan says, "Servant kill her and then destroy the rest of these pests." Nate turns and looks at Carrie and fires the fireball,which is deflected by Carrie's Soulfire which has reached a new level. "Etan I will kill you for what you have done to him",yells Carrie as she powers her new Shinning Soulfire power. She throws a blast of what seems to be pure light but it is deflected by Nate. "You will not harm my master", says Nate. Just then Aranille aprears behind Nate and hits the chip with the hilt of his Ninja-to. Etan laughs, "Too bad his body has enough serum in it to make him be permanetly my slave." "I don't think so Etan",yells Carrie as she goes over to Nate,kisses him and she jumps at Etan. Etan blasts her with his full powered fire cannon. Then he laughs again. Just then he goes flying. "What" yells Etan as he gets up. "No one hurts the one I love Etan",says Nate, "and no one attacks my school with out paying the price." Nate gathers his power and fires at Etan but he dodges it. The Essence Warriors rejoin Nate but Etan is still dodging every attack. Carrie lets out another blast that knicks Etan's shoulder. He laughs and fires another Fire Cannon at Carrie. Nate knows that it will kill her so he throws himself in front of it an it kills him. Nate wakes up in heaven. "Where am I?", he asks. An angel appears, Nate recongnizes him to be Gabrielle,"you are in Heaven." "But Carrie will die I need to get back there right away. Gabrielle I need to get back right now",exlcaims Nate. Just then a voice that makes Nate shake says, "Then you will need something new for Etan has become a high level demon, which is why you can't hurt him. Gabrielle, give him the Warrior angel powers." Gabrielle touches Nate's chest and says, "You are now a Warrior angel like Zac but you are still alive unlike Zac. You will have an angel mark on your chest for the rest of your life, and you will now have the use of wings that have fused with your fire powers allowing them to light on fire as your Essence Warrior,Shamtul's wings are. You are now Essence Black Fire Angel. Oh and I believe your Essence warriors have something for you too." With that Water-Runner appears, "Yes we do. We have created a new power as well. Its called TriForce. It is Divine Magic,Arcane Magic, and Psionics. It will give you three cannons on you. One on each arm and one on your chest. The left arm is divine magic, right Arcane and the chest is psionics. When they are combined they will do some damage." "Thank you, all. I praise you Lord for all eternity. Now I must return." says Nate then returns to Earth. He returns at the same point in which he had left. He gets up and yells, "TriForce Essence Black Fire Angel." He groes wight wings that th burst into flames, the three cannons appear and he has an angel mark on the chest plate of his armor. "Now Etan I can stop you, you demon." and with that Nate blasts him with a TriForce Cannon followed by a Righteous Fire Cannon. Etan badly hurt yells, "Fall back we can't win."anf then disappears. "We won. I though I had lost you when that blast hit you",says Carrie. "You did I went up to Heaven where I saw Gabrielle and heard God speak. I got the powers of a Warrior Angel and the the Essence Warriors gave me the TriForce power. Etan is now part Demon so God me part Angel. Thank You for not giving up on me when I was under the control of the serum." "You would have done the same for any of us but I'm glad you're back with us", says Matt and the others echo it. Ron says, "We need to fix the damage Etan did." Nate says, "I can do it from right here in the base." He starts glowing and thwen says,"Its done. Now if you excuse me I wish to spend some time with Carrie." They go to his quarters. "Carrie I am sorry that i almost blasted you. I love you and don't ever want to lose you", says Nate. Carrie responds by kissing him and then says,"I know it wasn't you besides you took a blast to save me. I love you too." Then embrace, kiss and cuddle up for the night


End file.
